One single Tear
by Aisa
Summary: Tonks macht sich Gedanken über Remus. Es geht um Leere, Schmerz und Tränen. Eventuell Taschentuchalarm, DramaRomance, please RR.
1. One single tear

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling (jaaa, alle, mal kein OC von mir g) Nur die Story ist von mir und ich verdiene kein Geld damit. Spielt im Sommer nach OotP, aus Tonks' POV.

Ich hätte ihm zugehört - wenn er sich mir anvertraut hätte.

Hätte ihm die Tränen von den blassen Wangen gewischt - wenn er geweint hätte.

Hätte ihn getröstet - wenn er mich gelassen hätte.

Wenn er mit mir geredet hätte.

Aber er spricht nicht.

Mit niemandem.

Nicht mit Molly, nicht mit Minerva, nicht mit Severus... nicht mal mit Albus.

Aber dass er mit mir reden würde...

... dass er seine Bürde mit mir teilen würde...

Dass hätte ich erwartet.

Denn ich trage dieselbe Bürde.

Vielleicht wäre sie dann leichter geworden.

Ich vermisse Sirius genauso wie er ihn vermisst.

Alle vermissen ihn.

Aber nicht jeder kannte ihn so wie wir ihn kannten.

Seine Sorgen, Ängste und Schwierigkeiten.

Warum verdammt redet er nicht?

Er konnte Harry trösten.

Auch er vermisst Sirius.

Tatze.

Aber ich vermisse noch jemanden.

Moony. Remus.

Ich erkenne ihn nicht mehr wieder.

Seit Wochen schon redet er nur noch das Wichtigste.

Und das Wichtigste ist Oberflächlich.

Kein Wort, kein Ton über seine Gefühle dringt über seine Lippen.

Er wird daran kaputt gehen.

Er zeigt kein einziges Gefühl.

Nur aus seinen leeren Augen kann ich den Schmerz lesen.

Weil ich genauso empfinde.

Genauso.

Genauso...

Genauso.


	2. Is enough to cry

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling (jaaa, alle, mal kein OC von mir g) Nur die Story ist von mir und ich verdiene kein Geld damit. Spielt im Sommer nach OotP, aus Tonks' POV.

Es stimmt.

Was Severus gesagt hat.

Ich empfinde mehr für ihn als Freundschaft und mitleid.

Für Moony, nicht für Snivellus.

Ich weiß nicht was es ist.

Nur, dass ich fühle, wie mir die Tränen kommen, wenn ich realisiere, dass ich ihn verliere.

Tränen, die viel bitterer sind, als die, die ich um Sirius geweint habe.

Tränen, die nie aus meinen Augen heraustrete.

Ich will sie vor ihm nicht zeigen.

Severus weiß es. Er hat diese Tränen gesehen. Auch ohne dass ich sie gezeigt habe.

Von da an wusste Severus bescheid.

Ich stehe jetzt vor Remus' Tür.

Drinnen ist es still.

Ich zögere. Soll ich wirklich?

Ja.

Ich gehe hinein.

Remus steht am Fenster und starrt nach draußen.

Wie er es eigentlich immer tut.

"Remus?"

Er dreht sich langsam zu mir um.

"Hallo Tonks." Er quält sich dir Worte aus den Lippen, das spüre ich. "Gibt's was besonderes?"

"Remus", wiederhole ich mich. "Rede endlich mit mir!"

Mein Ton ist viel sanfter als ich es beabsichtigt hatte.

"Über was?" Er bemüht sich, seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten.

"Nicht über was. Sag einfach nur irgendwas, irgendeine Andeutung über deine Gefühle! Ein Gesichtsausdruck! Du bist nicht so einfach über _seinen_ Tod hinweggegangen. Und wenn du nicht darüber redest, wird es dich auffressen!"

Remus starrt mich an. "Was ist mit _dir_? Du hast seinen Tod auch nicht einfach so verarbeitet."

"Aber ich rede darüber!" Wieder treten diese Tränen in meinen Augen.

"Und doch wagst du nicht, ihn zu betrauern. Du lässt deinen Gefühlen auch keinen freien Lauf." Er starrt mich immer noch an.

Ich beiße mir auf die Lippen. "Was meinst du?"

"Denkst du wirklich, dass niemand deine Tränen bemerkt, die du nie weinst?" Ein kleines, freudloses Lächeln umspielt seine Lippen.

"Dito." Das ist das einzige, was mir einfällt. "Aber meine Tränen gelten nicht nur Sirius." Oh man, wenn man einmal denkt, man hätte Kontrolle über seine Worte. Das wollte ich nicht sagen.

Remus sah verwirrt aus. "Wem dann?"

Ich konnte es nicht mehr zurückhalten. "Dir", entfleucht es meinen Lippen.

"Warum?" Die Überraschung auf seinem Gesicht ist nicht allzu groß.

"Weil ich dich verliere. Das weiß ich." Es macht mir Mühe, die Tränen daran zu hindern, zu fließen.

"Wie kommst du darauf?", fragt er mit monotoner Stimme. "Im Moment bin ich nicht in Gefahr."

"Doch, das bist du. In deinen Augen ist kein Leben mehr. Und bald wird auch in deiner Seele keins mehr sein." Die Trauer und Angst macht sich in meiner Stimme breit.

"Denkst du das wirklich?"

"Das denke ich nicht nur, das ist so!" Ich schniefe. 'Du wirst mich nicht weinen sehen, du wirst mich nicht weinen sehen!', denke ich. "Du vergehst in der Trauer, die du nicht teilst!"

"Du auch. Oder weiß etwa jemand, wie besorgt du um mich bist? Du versteckst deine Tränen gut, Nymphadora, sehr gut. Aber du zeigst sie nicht."

Es ist zu spät. Eine einzige Träne bahnt sich ohne große Mühe ihren Weg durch meine Wimpern.

"Ja, verdammt, es stimmt. Du bist der erste, der Tränen von mir zu Gesicht bekommt. Ich weine nur im Stillen, um niemanden zu verletzen. Und außerdem heißt es TONKS, merk dir das endlich", schluchze ich.

"Und um keine Schwäche zu zeigen. " Endlich regt sich Remus. Er kommt auf mich zu und ich lasse es geschehen, dass er seine Arme um mich legt und mich an sich zieht.

"Ja." Ich umarme ihn meinerseits.

Als hätte ich damit auf seine Tränendrüse gedrückt, spüre ich plötzlich etwas feuchtes an meiner Wange. Ich schiebe mich ein paar Zentimeter von ihm weg - er weint ebenfalls.

"Warum?", fragt er plötzlich und wischt sich über die Augen. Ich denke, er meint Sirius' Tod.

"Was?", frage ich trotzdem.

"Warum sorgst du dich um mich?"

Ich schlucke. "Weil..." Oh man, diese Augen..."Weil..." Scheiß drauf, ich sage es ihm! "Weil ich dich verdammt noch mal liebe, Remus!" Ich wische ihm eine Träne von der Wange und lasse meine Hand dort verweilen, während ich die Augen schließe.

Dann spüre ich seine Lippen auf meinen...

... und erlebe das erste Glücksgefühl seit Wochen.

_Eine einzige Träne ist genug um zu weinen._

__

Und, wie hat es euch gefallen? Der Titel ist von Vanessa S.' "One single Tear" geklaut. Freue mich über Reviews.

Greeetz, Aisa


End file.
